ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kagura (InuYasha)
Kagura (神楽) is a creation of Naraku's, his second "detachment" although she is introduced before her "elder sister" Kanna. A wind sorceress, Kagura uses a fan to enhance her powers; she can create a blade-like tornado or use wind to animate dead bodies. She can also use her feather hair-ornaments as transportation, enlarging them to ride in the wind. Kagura hates Naraku and wishes to be free from him, covertly opposing him to the point of offering aid to both InuYasha and Sesshomaru in hopes that they can kill him. After Kohaku's memories return, Kagura becomes increasingly protective of the boy: she shares information with him about Naraku's weaknesses; she thwarts her fellow "detachment" Hakudōshi from taking the Shikon shard that keeps Kohaku alive; finally, she openly defies Naraku by helping Kohaku escape. Naraku mockingly returns her heart before fatally wounding her and leaving her to die. While tracking Naraku, Sesshomaru finds her dying; she seems happy to see him, although his sword Tenseiga cannot save her. InuYasha's group also arrives, helplessly watching her body dissolve into the wind. Afterwards, InuYasha asks if she suffered; Sesshomaru replies that she was smiling when she died. In the anime adaptation, Kagura's death is never shown as the series ends before the manga. Biography She is one of many of Naraku's detachmens, and as such he holds her heart in his hands, she is bound to his service, and her betrayal would mean certain death. Despite such impediments, she resents Naraku and covertly works toward his death, mostly by manipulating the two camps opposed to Naraku, those of InuYasha and Sesshomaru, She has an older sister, who appears younger, named Kanna who is loyal to Naraku. She also has other younger siblings: Juromaru, Kageromaru, Goshinki, Muso and Hakudoshi. In the manga, Naraku charges her with her final job, which is to guard Goryomaru at a prison. Hakudoshi convinces her to release him secretly, because he is secretly plotting with Akago to destroy Naraku. Suspiciously, Naraku offers to give her freedom instead, but it has a fatal catch. Naraku returns Kagura's heart, granting her freedom, but pierces her chest and poisons her with his miasma. Though she is found by Sesshomaru, whom she has been hinted to have romantic interests, he is unable to use Tenseiga to save her life and she succumbs to the poison. At the moment of her death, Kagura's body disintegrates and becomes a gust of wind. Her last thoughts are that she was happy she could see Sesshomaru before she died and that she was "free as the wind." Kagura's Outfit *'Dancer's Kimono' Kagura wears the traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. She initially wore a blue robe with a floral pattern, but after her first bout against InuYasha she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. During times of battle, Kagura would usually remove the right side and sleeve of her kimono to utilize her fan with greater ease. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her kosode. Her initial design was a bright red kosode, but after her first fight with InuYasha, she changed it to a blue floral pattern. *'Kosode' Underneath both layers of her dancer kimono, Kagura wears a basic kosode. In both versions of her outfit, she wears a green kosode. *'Bare Feet' InuYasha and Rin aside, Kagura is one of the very few non-minor characters, and one of only two female character to spend her entire time completely barefoot throughout the series, contrary to her namesake dancers who wear some sort of foot protection. *'Obi' Kagura wears a stylized obi sash over her kimono. Unlike most obi found at this time, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. Her obi is in a yellow patterned style, with both versions of her outfit. *'Earrings' Kagura wears a pair of bright red beaded earrings, each bearring five beads each. Kagura's Weapon Kagura does battle with a traditional fan both offensively and defensively, although her fighting style and powers border more so on the upfront-attacks. With her fan, she is able to call down a variety of wind-related powers, including and not limited to: summoning a large tornado, shooting out wind-blades, and resurrecting corpses as her personal puppets. Abilities *'Dance of Wind Blades' Waves her fan directly at the enemy, firing away a plethora of wind blades that can pierce skin, among other things. *'Dance of Dragon Serpents' Summons tornados to distract and attack her enemies. *'Dance of the Dead' Can control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. *'Feathers' Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and fly off. Relationships Category:InuYasha characters Category:Japanese anime and manga characters Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional fission entities Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional slaves Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional necromancers Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate wind Category:1996 comics characters debuts